1919fandomcom-20200213-history
Jonathan
Jonathan is a copy of his real life self, whom is located in Texas. He is one of many who were picked as part of the Truth's game and appeared in Gaia. He has lived through the zombie run, and is currently living on Gaia while simultaneously experiencing the Kingdom Hearts run. It is unsure if those memories will be added onto his or not. Background Jonathan is a 23 yr. old Texan who was connected to the others via an online site. These relationships and memories of the site were wiped, but he still retained his originals memories, and believed himself to be the true version. He is currently living on Gaia in his own house. It is unknown where most of his income comes from though, as he does not always show up in center with the others. He is still particularly reclusive, though he has made friends with the other Earthers and is even dating Clarissa. Zombies Jonathan and the others were tossed into the zombie game once it was ready and had to run for their lives. Jon, not wanting to die, quickly toughened up and put up the cold exterior he'd been known for in high school. He wouldn't let someone he hardly knew get him killed. He used his size and brute force to fight back, though the plus side to this scenario was he was getting all the exercise he needed. Once he'd slimmed down he became more of a formidable opponent for the zombies, using his weapons to make short work of them. One thing that will always haunt him is the death of Nathan. He had to hold the young man in his arms as the others killed him, telling him that he would be alright. Luckily they eventually found a way back to Gaia and escaped. Life on Gaia Jonathan lived peacefully on Gaia for awhile. He and the others were now amidst their online counterparts, but were unaware of the connection. Here, Jon was a little more relaxed, going so far as to joke around openly with the others. He's taken on an older brother role, as most of the kids were under eighteen. He has died, twice at least. The first time when he got into an argument with the Reaper, Britt. She slashed his knees with her scythe causing him to bleed to death. He was later reset and came back. The second time he died fighting, having begun to tap into the Hivemind and abusing their powers. The dark realmer, Zoloft, was looking for a mate and kept trying to kidnap the girls. Jon tapped into Addison's light powers, though at the cost of his own body. He got reset once again, and was returned with no prior memories. Amanda, distraught by the loss of her Mexican amigo, summoned Reality and asked her to give Jon his memories back. She granted this wish, and the force of everything hitting at once caused pressure that exploded Jon's eyes. For awhile he wore a blindfold, and relied on his other senses and a form of hyper-sense to know where he was going. Around this time, Jon was kidnapped and twisted by a group of Animated. He showed up from time to time, but rarely fought with the group. He was soon freed, but still had no eyes. Gift of Sight Jon caught the attention of Artie, who told him that Captain Cannoli could give him new eyes as he'd done for her. Jon accepted and waited, while soldiers commissioned Jude to create the eyes. The young man worked fast, and soon Cannoli installed the eyes. These eyes allow Jon to see, along with several other abilities, including zoom, infrared, and night vision. He hopes to someday get Jude to work them into laser eyes. Currently As of right now, Jonathan has asked the Truth of Darkness, Zoloft to claim him. Zo obliged and now Jon works for him as his Claimed. He uses his new shadow-related powers during his deer hunting, whose population has spiked since Snow White made her first appearance. He hunts, cleans and prepares all the meat and has a nice collection of animals skins going in his house. He often has with him a bag of jerky and lunch consisting of beef or deer meat. He still doesn't frequent the central square often, and is often out hunting. Special Abilities & Weapons Powers On his own, Jonathan has no special power or abilities. Through the zombie run, he did become more adept at handling weapons though. Currently, he has become hyper-aware of his Hivemind, taking to abusing the powers of this in his mind. This can take a toll on his physical form though, as he is not built to be able to withstand these powers. The neutral realmer abilities, such as Alexander's pixie powers do not do this though, and he uses them more freely if he remembers. The powers such as Addison's and Hiciste's will cause wear on his body, and he tries not to use them for long periods of time lest he begin to deteriorate. Amanda has warned him several times to not toy with the powers, as he could die. Again. Claimed Jon is one of the Claimed for the Truth of Darkness, Zoloft. As such he has access to the Shadow Network. He is Zo's first claimed, and the only one as of now. Aside from Shadow Network access, Jonathan has displayed a small degree of control over shadows and darkness, even going so far as to redirect attacks from Aura Greenwood. Magic Since his time with Zo, he has become more adept at the use of magic, allowing him to perform various spells and curses. Weapons Jonathan is training in hand to hand combat, as well as weilding various weapons. His current arsenal incudes: * A large, two-handed axe * A key-shaped blade * Magical swords of fire and ice * A bo staff * Various knives Kingdom Hearts The Kingdom Hearts version of Jonathan is different in that he is seventeen again, and growing up on the island of Hawaii. He has two neighbors, Lilo and Victoria, and he doesn't know either of them. His best friend on the island is Johnny, a new Earther to appear on Gaia. The two are almost like brothers, and getting into constant trouble with each other. They have a pact to protect each other should anything ever happen to them. Unknown to Jon, he is a Keyblade wielder, and when the time comes to fight he must team up and help out. Keyblades * From the Ashes - the initial Keyblade Jon starts out with * Colors of the Wind - obtained in Tidewater * Hellfire - obtained in Hell * Archer's Sight - obtained in Nottingham * Battery Operated - obtained in Andy's Room * '---' - obtained in Mechaverse * Island Kings - obtained from Johnny * Radiant Dawn - obtained from Vic 10 Years Ten years into the future, Jonathan is the right hand man to Zoloft, the Truth of Darkness. He spends most of his time in Hell, only showing up every now and then on Gaia. He has changed much over ten years, growing horns and taking on a darker personality. He has also cut most of his personal ties to the Gaians and other Earthers, though he is still friendly towards them. Category:Earther Category:Shadowfag Category:Claimed Category:Straight Male Category:Magicfags Category:Orange Hivemind